


Freckles and Fire

by PumpkinWitch000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Foreplay, Kissing, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWitch000/pseuds/PumpkinWitch000
Summary: Books and a cozy chair, a cute boyfriend and spaghetti; life is shaping up very nicely after the war. A Reader-insert fic where you've been living with Fred Weasley for one year after the war. Not everything is perfect, but you've fallen in love with the quiet life you've made for yourself and the sly ginger. Life is perfect, wonderful, until it's not. An accident shakes their lives and leaves a wound on Fred that you don't know how to heal.





	Freckles and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this a fic I wrote for my wifey. It's one of my first serious shots at hetero smut in a long while. Super embarrassing writing, but I like the end product. I sprinkled a bit of angst in but overall it's very light and fluffy. Anyhow, enjoy the fic!  
> Edit - I changed the summary because the first one was ramnbly and confusing. Hope this one is better.

Snow fell in dizzying spirals outside in the dark, flakes illuminated by the lamp near the window. Inside your home was warm, a crackling fire staving away the chill of December wind. Pictures adorned the walls, many featuring redheads and various other smiling people. A thick rug covered the hardwood floor and a low coffee table was in front of the couch and armchairs surrounding the fireplace. The smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate drifted up from your heated drink and you took a sip, eyes glued to your book. You were curled up in a cozy reclining chair next to the window, novel in hand.

 

The story that day was about adventures, terrible things like demons and monsters, but also love and redemption. You liked stories like that because everyone deserves a second chance. You had been given a second chance, and you knew you’d never let that go to waste. Your hands curled around the book, pages bending as memories consumed you. The Battle of Hogwarts had been the tipping point of the war, so many were lost, so much was gained. Finally the Wizarding world had been freed of the scourge that was Voldemort. Your heart twisted as you remembered what had almost been lost, your breathing hitching. Even now you could remember the feelings as though they were yesterday, not a year ago.

 

_ The wall exploded, one moment to the next the world was spinning and tumbling as you flew through the air. Your body hit the opposite stone wall and pain exploded through you. With a thump you slid to the floor, arms and legs too weak to hold you up. Disoriented, for a moment you couldn’t make sense of the world. Someone was screaming but you couldn’t make out the words as your head throbbed. Everything hurt. Then you began to piece together what they were saying, the world coming into focus. _

 

_ “-NO! FRED! FRED!” It was Percy but he sounded horrible. His voice was raw as he shrieked, agony beyond comprehension as though every word was ripped from him. _

 

_ “Get down Percy! You’re going to get hexed!” That was Hermione, she sounded in tears. _

 

_ Slowly things began to piece themselves together and you lurched to your feet, something warm dripping down your face. Wand in hand you stumbled over to where Percy was still screaming, hunched over a body. Blood was seeping from underneath a broken form. Your heart gave an uneasy lurch and you took another step forward. Spells were flying around, the crackle of magic and the distant screams of battle. A leg was sticking out, bent and broken at an odd angle. Tasting blood in your mouth, you approached the form. _

 

_ “Please! Please! Fred! Wake up!” _

 

_ Percy was hunched over the body, but you could very clearly see the broken form of Fred Weasley. The ghost of a smile was on his face, warm brown eyes looking forward unseeingly. Blood wept from his body, limbs bent and broken. A head wound was seeping red and you felt your heart pounding as you stumbled forward again. No. It didn’t seem real, chaos still reigning around them when obviously the world should have stopped. A world without Fred Weasley was alien, unnatural. You tasted salt as something dripped onto the corner of your mouth and realized dimly that you were crying. _

 

_ It didn’t seem real, nothing made sense. It was only five hours ago that he’d kissed you, told you you would both get through this war alive. Only a day ago that he asked you to marry him. Pain pounded with each beat of your heart and you drew your wand. He had begged you not to ever use those spells again, but he was dead. He was dead and a world without Fred Weasley was a world without Light. Your hands didn’t shake as you drew your wand through the air, a familiar intoxicating rush of magic sweeping through your veins. Words tumbled from your lips, a chant that caused magic to crackle through the air. _

 

_ Percy looked up at you with tears running down his face, and perhaps he realized you were trying to help, because he shifted out of the way. The spell curled around Fred, searching his body for any last primordial spark of life. Anything, a heartbeat or even a spark of activity was enough. Pain exploded through your body and you knew it had found it. Blood was required for the ritual and you felt your skin split open as magic danced across it. It hurt and you could feel your body shaking even as you continued the words. Fred was twitching now, a groan escaping his mouth as his body moved and spasmed. _

 

_ Wounds sealed themselves and his body crunched and cracked as his bones snapped back together. A buzzing was filling your head and you nearly dropped your wand as another wave of power washed over you. It wasn’t going to be enough. An equal sacrifice was required, you had to lose something permanently to play games with Death himself. Memories of running free filled you and with a gunshot crack, your leg broke. Nearly blinded by pain, you fell to your knees. Percy was screaming something but you couldn’t take your eyes off Fred. His chest rose with breath and you let out a sob. He was alive. _

 

_ The world took on a grey fuzzy quality and you felt yourself slipping away. You had broken your promise, probably given up your life, but he was safe. He was alive and that was all that mattered. Darkness flooded in from the edges of your vision and the world sounded as though it was underwater. Your wand fell from your hand, hitting the floor was a clack and rolling away. Fred opened his eyes and you found yourself looking down into the warmest brown you knew. He was saying something but everything was tenuous and strange and you found yourself slipping down. Velvety blackness surrounded you and the world slipped away. _

 

“Reading anything interesting?”

 

You looked up from your book, startled from memories. With a small smile you said, “Yeah, it’s a story about a man who made a deal with the devil.”

 

Fred offered you the bowl of spaghetti he was holding, “Sounds interesting. Hungry, Miss Bookworm? I didn’t even put in my special sauce.”

 

You smiled and said, “Oh you poor thing. You must have died of boredom making this then.” 

 

Fred grinned and perched on the edge of your seat. He was dressed comfortably in a Muggle t-shirt and casual jeans. A few specks of red and green stained his face and you knew he’d just gotten off work. Working at the joke shop it was common for him to come home splattered in something or other. His fiery hair was slightly shaggy, he’d grown it out a bit after you remarked it was nice to have something to tug on. Little things like that always made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. He handed you the spaghetti and a fork and you took it, smiling a bit.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Fred asked curiously, “Is it my devilish good looks?”

 

“Definitely,” You said sarcastically, giving him an exasperated look.

 

He grinned and leant down, his lips pressing to yours. The kiss barely lasted a second but your lips tingled as he pulled away. From the cheeky grin on his face and the heat of your own, you knew you were blushing furiously.

 

“How was work?” You asked, heart hammering erratically in your chest. Even after a solid three years of dating and coming on one year of marriage, you still were reduced to a blushing mess by the sly ginger. The fact that he knew it made it all the more infuriating.

 

“Work was good,” He said, leaning back, “I’m working on a new set of snackboxes. The needs of the Hogwarts students can’t be ignored. We need bigger, better, more elaborate with less discomfort. I’m thinking of making a set of Diversion Boxes for troublemakers. Things like Stampeding Hippogriffs in a box. They’re illusions but bloody good ones.”

 

You gave him a quizzical look, “Haven’t you already done diversions?”

 

He waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, but those are basic. We need something grand. Something that can birth the next Marauders. I’ve been working with some Charms Masters to learn more spells. George handles the Potions side of things.”

 

“Is George okay after the-” You waved your hand aimlessly, still uncomfortable saying the words after so long.

 

“Accident,” Fred supplied, smiling a bit, “Yeah, he’s doing way better. Angelina has been waiting on him hand and foot, lucky bastard is being pampered like a king. He’ll be back in the shop in no time.”

 

George, being the one in charge of Potions, had been in a Potions accident. He’d been rushed to Saint Mungo's and Healers had put him in a near death sleep to save his life. Life after war had been going too smoothly, it was the cold water that woke everyone up. You could still remember sitting in the waiting room with Fred. He had been so tense it was like he was made of stone, you had sat in silence for hours. It had been among some of the worst hours of your life. Finally they had pronounced George as stable, but there would be some scarring. He would likely never look the same.

 

Fred had merely said, ‘I guess mum won’t have to worry about telling us apart anymore.’ and he disappeared for the next three days. When he finally came back he didn’t speak of it, but you understood well enough not to ask questions. After that incident he remained painfully upbeat and cheerful, determined that his brother would be as healthy as could be. He’d thrown himself into his work at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. After some time he’d started coming out of his shell, and you treasured moments like these.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Fred asked quietly, eyes on your own.

 

You shrugged despondently, “I don’t know . . . just worried, I guess.”

 

“George will be fine,” Fred assured you, giving you a too-bright grin.

 

Giving him a pointed look, you said, “It’s you I’m worried about, Fred.”

 

The warm look in his eyes cooled some and he got off the armrest, “I’m fine. You’re just worrying over nothing.”

 

“Am I?” You asked him quietly.

 

His shoulders were hunched as he had his back to you, “I’m fine, Y/N.”

 

Losing your nerve, you looked at your hands, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

For what felt like an eternity he remained silent, before he let out a deep sigh. You heard him pad over to where you were sitting, but still you didn’t look up. It was probably stupid, but it hurt. He sat down on the armrest again and stuffed his face in your hair. It tickled as he heaved another sigh. His body was warm and calmed some of your anxiety, he always was able to make you feel safe.

 

“I’m sorry,” Fred said, speaking into your hair but still clear, “It’s just . . . rough. I’m not used to talking to people about things other than George. And what’s bothering me- it’s just dumb. I don’t want you to see that part of me.” All of the usual teasing and cockiness was out of his voice.

 

You sighed, saying, “I don’t mean to push you . . .. Just tell me when you’re ready.”

 

“I’ll tell you,” Fred said quietly. He placed a kiss in your hair, before pulling you upwards. You yelped as you were tugged against him and to your feet. He plucked the bowl and fork out of your hands and placed them on the chair. For a moment you wobbled, unsure on your numb leg, but he held you steady. When you turned to look up at him you became aware of how very close you were. His body heat was seeping into you and you could see the amber and gold flecking his eyes. He smirked and leaned in.

 

His lips burned on yours and you gasped a bit, him taking the opportunity to deepen it. He was far too clever, his tongue coaxed yours into action. It was intense, tingling from your scalp down to your toes. His arms wove around you, one hand squeezing your ass. You yelped, then giggled before he occupied your mouth again. Every nerve on your body was strung out, any brush against your skin tingled. You could feel the warmth pooling, the slightly slick quality to your panties.Every breath fluttered in your chest, his mouth drinking your noises in. You moaned shamelessly as he ground you against his hardness.

 

“Thinking of anything interesting, Miss Bookworm?” He asked, his breath hot against your face.

 

“M- maybe,” You said, gasping when he moved kisses down your neck.

 

He lapped and teased at the sensitive skin of your neck. Gods, was it  _ supposed _ to be feel that good?! The ginger let the reddening skin go with a pop before laying feathery kisses on it. His hands ground you against him shamelessly, one reaching up under your shirt to tug away your bra. You squirmed until he removed your top entirely, bra included. He palmed and played with the soft flesh before tweaking your nipple. A burst of pleasure went through you and you moaned, Fred chuckling under his breath.

 

“You’re so beautiful, did you know that?” Fred asked, panting as well with the rock hard need you felt grinding against you, “Ever since I met you. You’ve driven me crazy. I don’t want to lose that. I’m never going to let you go.”

 

Your entire face was an oven by the time he finished. You weren’t used to hearing such sweet words, no matter how often he said them. He didn’t give you time to ponder however, he captured your lips in another searing kiss. Continuing to grind, tease and kiss, your thoughts were hazy and pleasure filled.

 

“Don’t leave me,” He whispered against your lips, an almost pleading tone, “Never nearly die for me again.”

 

You kissed him, tugging your fingers through soft ginger hair. He returned the kiss eagerly, deepening it until all thoughts of leaving were blown away. You made sure he knew how you felt. You would  _ never  _ let him go. Somehow he managed to steer you up the stairs, nearly carrying you as your leg stumbled awkwardly. The entire time he was kissing you, raining kisses and nips down your neck and across your collarbones. Your knees were weak as you throbbed with need, and you knew your panties were a mess. It was a relief when he shoved your bedroom door open.

 

He stepped back for a moment and you stared up at him with doe-like eyes and kiss swollen lips. Fred stripped quickly, pulling off his shirt to reveal a lightly muscled chest and freckled skin. A thick knotted scar ran from his lower left rib nearly to his right hip. It was a reminder of the Battle of Hogwarts and you felt your heart thump uneasily at the sight. The unease only lasted a moment before he was smirking, scooping you up. You yelped as you were lifted and clung to him as he walked to the bed. Gently he laid you down, leaning back to look at you.

 

Your face burned as his gaze moved over you appreciatively. Fred gave you a crooked grin, saying, “You’re so beautiful. Everything about you. Your eyes, your legs, your breasts, your lips, your heart,” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours, his body covering  you, “Everything about you is perfect.”

 

“I love you,” You whispered breathlessly, the simplest way to convey how you felt.

 

He smirked, “I know. I love you too.”

 

Then he kissed you, urgency building. He ground his hips down against you, a hand slipping down into your panties. Your breath whooshed out as he began to tease your clit, sharp bursts of pleasure radiating from his ministrations. Pleasure was building, your breaths coming in ragged gasps as he continued to play you with his fingers. He didn’t even bother going farther, merely playing and teasing your bud. You could feel yourself practically leaking, throbbing need. His fingers dipped down to play with the slick lubrication dribbling out.

 

“You’re so- fucking- beautiful,” He panted, dipping a finger inside of you. You gasped and squirmed, trembling around the intrusion as it thrusted, “Fuck! Y/N, I love you. You’re everything to me.”

 

“Y-you’re- e-everything- nnnhn!” You cut off as he found was it was looking for. Your body trembled as he stroked your spot, two fingers delving in. Arching and trembling, your legs twitched feebly as he coaxed an orgasm out of you in a handful of minutes. Sweat beaded on your neck, he was stealing your breath. Heat was filling you like a heady shroud. Fred removed his fingers after some moments and you whimpered. He laughed softly.

 

“Just wait, love.”

 

He whispered a spell and you felt cool air waft over you as your clothes vanished. Panting and flushed, wet and exposed you lay before him. A blush covered your face and you turned your head away. For a moment there was silence and you felt your heart began to pound harder. Suddenly anxious, you turned to look to find him looking rather windblown. A blush suffused his face and he was naked and painfully rock hard. His erection was pale, reddening with blood flow and precum glistening at the tip.

 

“You’re perfect,” He breathed, obvious adoration in his eyes.

 

That look alone made your heart flutter in an entirely unexpected way. He moved forward, his larger body covering your own. His heat surrounded you and you felt his chest against your hardened nipples. The head of his cock rested against your labia, but he didn’t thrust in. Instead he kissed your cheeks, softly and gently. Ever so softly, he kissed along your jaw, moving under your neck and causing you to arch. Fiery kisses trailed to your ear and he teased the shell with a playful bite.

 

Breath tickled your ear as he whispered, “Y/N, you are my everything. I love you. I’m never letting you go.”

 

Your throat tightened as emotion overwhelmed you, “We’ll be together, always.”

 

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

He moved down to the sensitive curve of your neck and began to tease the skin, sucking and lapping at it. Your lungs were straining for air as you clenched your thighs weakly, pleasure radiating from your erogenous zone. Fred used his free hand to play and tweak with your nipple. When he let the abused skin of your neck go with a pop, you were floating in a pleasure haze. He looked down at you with hungry eyes, his restraint clearly being held in check. He kissed a line down your breast, continuing to your nipple where he flicked his tongue over it. Your breathing hitched and you barely held in check a groan of pleasure. He just smirked against your skin and closed his lips around your nipple.

 

You arched, breath whooshed out as a fluttering feeling filled your chest at the sucking sensation. Words tumbled from your lips, begging him to keeping going, or perhaps just garbled moans. At the moment you were nearly delirious and much too high to care. Juice dripped down your ass as he continued to tweak your nipple while he mouthed the other. Your body curled and kicked and you came to your next orgasm. Panting, you moaned his name, digging your nails into his shoulderblades. 

 

Finally he released you, only to pull back and spread your legs. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes asking you a silent question. You nodded slightly and you felt the tip of his cock on your entrance as he lined up. Your thighs trembled as he pressed in, fully sheathing himself in you. Groaning, you arched your neck and clung to him. It was hot and thick, and your walls trembled around him. He began to move and you gasped, whimpering as he began thrusting. With practiced ease he built up a rhythm, sweat beading on his back. You could feel tears leaking from your eyes as he adjusted until every thrust had you digging your nails into his back.

 

“F-re-ahh-” Words failed you, unable to speak as he went fully in, before nearly pulling out and pounding back down. He’d made sure he had plenty of practice with finding your spots.

 

His breathing was nearly as ragged as yours now, each thrust almost desperate. You clung to him, your body rocking up to meet him as he moved. War, pain, fear; it was all driven away as you found yourself again within him. He kept whispering small endearments, the words washing over you as your bodies built heat and passion. You ran a hand through his hair, eyes locking for a moment. His flush stained face was inches from yours and you felt him shudder within you. Your body shivered, eyes rolling back as an orgasm rocked through you. Groaning your name, Fred continued to thrust until he’d finished. Pulling out, he rolled off of you and you laid side by side panting.

 

He waved a hand lazily and a tingling sensation covered you as you were both cleaned. Your heart was still racing and you felt relaxed and pleasantly hazy. Fred spooned up behind you, his limp member resting against your butt. He ran one big hand down your stomach, stroking the curve of your hip. His body was warm and strong against yours, the arms cradling you making you feel safe in a way you hadn’t in so long during the war. You could feel his racing heart against your back and you let out a sigh, snuggling deeper in his arms. For a long while you remained silent, until he spoke.

 

“My entire life, I’ve had George,” He began, his breath tickling your head, “He was my identical twin, my other half. We could practically read each other’s minds. I was never alone. We did everything together and in a way became co-dependant of each other. I don’t want to lose that,” He whispered, his voice dying, “I love him, he’s my brother and I would die for him. But he nearly died because of some stupid joke products, I can’t lose that.”

 

His voice was ragged and you reached for the hand on your hip, clasping it in your own, “You won’t lose him Fred. It was a botched warding charm and he was hungover. This time there’ll be better safety precautions.”

 

He sighed, squeezing your hand, “I feel like a complete prat for worrying . . . it just scared me. Before you came into my life, George was all I had. My family is great but I’d never felt a connection like I did to George. It’s stupid but I’m terrified to lose him.” His hand tightened in yours, “To lose you.”

 

“You won’t lose us,” You murmured, settling into his arms, “I won’t leave you, ever.”

 

You felt him smile into your hair as he shifted, getting more comfortable. Comforting silence surrounded you as you laid in his arms in the darkened room. His chest rose and fell against your back as his breathing turned slow and deep. Your naked bodies aligned perfectly and it was both thrilling and the most relaxing thing in the world. It felt as though no harm could reach you in the circle of his arms. When you fell into dreams they were all calm, no horrors of the past haunting you.


End file.
